fantasy_forest_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Past Arena Tournaments
Past Arena Tournaments On this page can be found the details of past Arena Tournaments: Latest Tournament For details of the current (or latest) tournament, plus an overview of The Arena see Latest Tournament: ---- Past Tournaments of 2019 |-| 2019 May 10: Pokey Pilot (2nd)= Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Popup.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2).png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.01.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.02.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.03.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.04.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.05.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.06.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.07.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.08.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.09.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.10.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.11.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.12.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.13.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.14.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.15.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.16.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.17.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.18.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.19.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.20.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.21.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.22.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.23.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.24.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.25.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.26.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.27.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.28.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.29.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.29_Prize.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.30.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_PokeyPilot(2)_Rd.30_Prize2.png ---- |-| 2019 May 04: Dusky (2nd)= Arena_Dusky(2)_Popup.png Arena_Dusky(2).png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.01.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.02.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.03.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.04.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.05.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.06.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.07.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.08.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.09.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.10.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.11.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.12.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.13.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.14.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.15.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.16.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.17.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.18.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.19.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.20.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.21.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.22.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.23.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.24.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.25.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.26.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.27.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.28.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.29.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.29_Prize.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.30.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Dusky(2)_Rd.30_Prize2.png ---- |-| 2019 Apr 23: Sulcamel= Arena_Sulcamel_Popup.png Arena_Sulcamel.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.01.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.02.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.03.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.04.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.05.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.06.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.07.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.08.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.09.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.10.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.11.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.12.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.13.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.14.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.15.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.16.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.17.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.18.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.19.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.20.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.21.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.22.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.23.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.24.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.25.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.26.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.27.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.28.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.29.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.30.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.31.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.32.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.33.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.34.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.35.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.36.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.37.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.38.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.39.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.40.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.41.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.42.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.43.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.44.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.45.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.46.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.47.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.47_Prize.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.48.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.48_Prize.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.48_Prize2.png Arena_Sulcamel_Rd.48_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2019 Apr 16: Sky King= Arena_SkyKing_Popup.png Arena_SkyKing.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.01.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.02.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.03.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.04.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.05.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.06.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.07.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.08.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.09.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.10.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.11.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.12.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.13.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.14.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.15.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.16.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.17.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.18.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.19.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.20.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.21.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.22.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.23.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.24.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.25.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.26.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.27.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.28.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.29.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.29_Prize.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.30.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_SkyKing_Rd.30_Prize2.png ---- |-| 2019 Apr 09: Magmaduke= Arena_Magmaduke_Popup.png Arena_Magmaduke.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.01.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.02.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.03.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.04.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.05.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.06.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.07.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.08.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.09.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.10.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.11.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.12.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.13.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.14.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.15.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.16.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.17.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.18.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.19.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.20.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.21.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.22.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.23.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.24.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.25.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.26.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.27.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.28.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.29.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.29_Prize.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.30.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_Magmaduke_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2019 Mar 29: Paladawn= Arena_Paladawn_Popup.png Arena_Paladawn.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.01.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.02.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.03.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.04.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.05.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.06.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.07.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.08.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.09.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.10.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.11.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.12.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.13.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.14.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.15.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.16.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.17.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.18.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.19.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.20.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.21.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.22.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.23.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.24.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.25.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.26.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.27.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.28.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.29.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.30.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.31.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.32.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.33.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.34.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.35.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.36.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.37.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.38.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.39.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.40.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.41.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.42.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.43.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.44.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.45.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.46.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.47.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.47_Prize.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.48.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.48_Prize.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.48_Prize2.png Arena_Paladawn_Rd.48_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2019 Mar 22: Obsidian Hydra= Arena_ObsidianHydra_Popup.png Arena_ObsidianHydra.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.01.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.02.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.03.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.04.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.05.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.06.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.07.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.08.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.09.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.10.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.11.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.12.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.13.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.14.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.15.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.16.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.17.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.18.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.19.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.20.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.21.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.22.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.23.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.24.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.25.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.26.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.27.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.28.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.29.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.29_Prize.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.30.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_ObsidianHydra_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2019 Mar 16: Chubarkabra= Arena_Chubarkabra_Popup.png Arena_Chubarkabra.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.01.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.02.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.03.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.04.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.05.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.06.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.07.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.08.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.09.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.10.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.11.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.12.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.13.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.14.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.15.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.16.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.17.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.18.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.19.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.20.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.21.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.22.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.23.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.24.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.25.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.26.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.27.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.28.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.29.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.29_Prize.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.30.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_Chubarkabra_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2019 Mar 05: Cerbearus= Arena_Cerbearus_Popup.png Arena_Cerbearus.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.01.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.02.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.03.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.04.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.05.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.06.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.07.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.08.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.09.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.10.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.11.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.12.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.13.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.14.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.15.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.16.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.17.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.18.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.19.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.20.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.21.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.22.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.23.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.24.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.25.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.26.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.27.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.28.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.29.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.30.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.31.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.32.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.33.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.34.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.35.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.36.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.37.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.38.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.39.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.40.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.41.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.42.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.43.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.44.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.45.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.46.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.47.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.48.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.48_Prize.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.48_Prize2.png Arena_Cerbearus_Rd.48_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2019 Feb 26: Rosebunny= Arena_Rosebunny_Popup.png Arena_Rosebunny.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.01.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.02.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.03.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.04.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.05.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.06.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.07.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.07_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.08.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.09.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.09_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.10.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.10_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.11.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.11_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.12.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.12_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.13.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.13_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.14.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.14_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.15.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.16.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.16_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.17.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.17_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.18.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.18_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.19.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.19_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.20.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.20_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.21.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.21_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.22.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.23.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.23_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.24.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.24_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.25.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.25_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.26.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.26_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.27.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.27_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.28.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.28_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.29.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.29_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.30.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_Rosebunny_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2019 Feb 19: Thorned Quetzalcoatl= Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Popup.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.01.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.02.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.03.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.04.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.05.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.06.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.07.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.07_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.08.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.09.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.09_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.10.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.10_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.11.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.11_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.12.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.12_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.13.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.13_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.14.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.14_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.15.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.16.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.16_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.17.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.17_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.18.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.18_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.19.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.19_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.20.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.20_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.21.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.21_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.22.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.23.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.23_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.24.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.24_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.25.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.25_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.26.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.26_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.27.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.27_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.28.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.28_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.29.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.29_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.30.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2019 Feb 08: Rosepetal Dragon= NOTE: Opponents and Prizes will be updated! Arena_RosepetalDragon_Popup.png Arena_RosepetalDragon.png ---- |-| 2019 Feb 01: Lovelion= Arena_Lovelion_Popup.png Arena_Lovelion.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.01.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.02.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.03.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.04.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.05.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.06.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.07.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.07_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.08.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.09.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.09_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.10.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.10_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.11.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.11_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.12.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.12_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.13.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.13_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.14.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.14_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.15.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.16.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.16_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.17.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.17_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.18.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.18_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.19.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.19_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.20.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.20_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.21.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.21_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.22.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.23.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.23_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.24.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.24_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.25.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.25_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.26.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.26_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.27.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.27_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.28.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.28_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.29.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.29_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.30.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_Lovelion_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2019 Jan 25: Glasstodon (2nd)= Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Popup.png Arena_Glasstodon(2).png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.01.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.02.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.03.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.04.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.05.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.06.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.07.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.08.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.09.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.10.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.11.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.12.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.12_Prize.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.13.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.13_Prize.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.14.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.15.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.16.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.17.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.17_Prize.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.18.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.19.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.19_Prize.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.20.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.20_Prize.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.21.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.22.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.23.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.24.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.25.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.26.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.27.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.28.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.29.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.30.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.31.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.32.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.33.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.34.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.35.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.35_Prize.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.36.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.37.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.38.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.39.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.40.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.40_Prize.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.41.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.42.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.43.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.43_Prize.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.44.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.45.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.46.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.46_Prize.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.47.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.48.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.48_Prize.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.48_Prize2.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Rd.48_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2019 Jan 15: Peraccoon= Arena_Peraccoon_Popup.png Arena_Peraccoon.png Arena_Peraccoon_Rd.48.png Arena_Peraccoon_Rd.48_Prize.png Arena_Peraccoon_Rd.48_Prize2.png ---- |-| 2019 Jan 08: Doezone= Arena_Doezone_Popup.png Arena_Doezone.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.01.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.02.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.03.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.04.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.05.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.06.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.07.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.07_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.08.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.09.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.09_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.10.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.10_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.11.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.11_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.12.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.12_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.13.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.13_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.14.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.14_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.15.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.16.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.16_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.17.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.17_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.18.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.18_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.19.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.19_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.20.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.20_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.21.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.21_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.22.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.23.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.23_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.24.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.24_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.25.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.25_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.26.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.26_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.27.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.27_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.28.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.28_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.29.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.29_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.30.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_Doezone_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2019 Jan 01: Stratosphynx= Arena_Stratosphynx_Popup.png Arena_Stratosphynx.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.01.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.02.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.03.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.04.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.05.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.06.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.07.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.07_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.08.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.09.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.09_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.10.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.10_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.11.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.11_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.12.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.12_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.13.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.13_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.14.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.14_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.15.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.16.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.16_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.17.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.17_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.18.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.18_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.19.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.19_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.20.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.20_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.21.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.21_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.22.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.23.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.23_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.24.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.24_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.25.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.25_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.26.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.26_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.27.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.27_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.28.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.28_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.29.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.29_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.30.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- ---- Past Tournaments of 2018 |-| 2018 Dec 21: Gift Boxer= Arena_GiftBoxer_Popup.png Arena_GiftBoxer.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.01.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.02.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.03.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.04.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.05.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.06.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.07.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.08.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.09.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.10.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.10_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.11.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.12.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.12_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.13.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.13_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.14.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.14_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.15.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.16.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.16_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.17.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.17_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.18.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.18_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.19.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.19_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.20.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.20_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.21.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.21_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.22.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.23.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.23_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.24.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.24_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.25.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.25_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.26.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.26_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.27.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.27_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.28.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.28_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.29.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.29_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.30.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.31.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.31_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.32.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.32_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.33.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.33_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.34.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.34_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.35.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.35_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.36.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.36_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.37.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.37_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.38.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.38_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.39.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.39_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.40.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.40_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.41.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.41_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.42.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.42_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.43.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.43_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.44.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.44_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.45.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.45_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.46.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.46_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.47.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.47_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.48.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.48_Prize.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.48_Prize2.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Rd.48_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 Dec 11: Abominable Snowcat= Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Popup.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.01.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.02.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.03.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.04.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.05.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.06.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.06_Prize.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.07.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.07_Prize.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.08.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.09.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.09_Prize.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.10.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.10_Prize.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.11.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.11_Prize.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.12.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.12_Prize.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.13.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.13_Prize.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.14.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.14_Prize.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.15.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.16.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.16_Prize.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.17.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.18.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.19.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.20.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.21.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.22.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.23.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.24.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.25.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.26.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.27.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.28.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.29.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.30.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Rd.30_Prize2.png ---- |-| 2018 Nov 27: Mustorm= Arena_Mustorm_Popup.png Arena_Mustorm.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.01.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.02.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.03.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.04.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.05.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.06.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.07.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.08.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.09.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.10.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.11.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.11_Prize.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.12.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.13.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.14.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.15.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.16.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.17.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.18.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.19.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.20.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.21.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.22.png Arena_Mustorm_Rd.22_Prize.png ---- |-| 2018 Nov 16: Ember Ermine (2nd)= Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Popup.png Arena_EmberErmine(2).png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.01.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.02.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.03.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.04.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.05.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.06.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.07.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.08.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.09.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.10.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.11.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.12.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.13.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.14.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.15.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.16.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.17.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.18.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.19.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.20.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.21.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.21_Prize.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.22.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.23.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.23_Prize.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.24.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.25.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.26.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.27.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.28.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.29.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.29_Prize.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.30.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_EmberErmine(2)_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 Nov 02: Harmony Dragon= Arena_HarmonyDragon_Popup.png Arena_HarmonyDragon.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.01.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.02.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.03.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.04.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.05.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.06.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.07.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.08.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.09.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.10.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.11.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.12.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.13.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.14.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.15.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.16.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.17.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.18.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.19.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.20.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.21.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.22.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.23.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.24.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.25.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.26.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.27.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.28.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.29.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.30.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.31.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.32.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.33.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.34.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.35.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.36.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.37.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.38.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.39.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.40.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.41.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.42.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.43.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.44.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.45.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.46.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.47.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.47_Prize.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.48.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.48_Prize.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.48_Prize2.png Arena_HarmonyDragon_Rd.48_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 Oct 26: Winged Warlock= Arena_WingedWarlock_Popup.png Arena_WingedWarlock.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.01.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.02.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.03.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.04.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.05.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.06.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.07.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.08.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.09.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.10.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.11.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.12.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.13.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.14.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.15.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.16.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.17.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.18.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.19.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.20.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.21.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.21_Prize.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.22.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.23.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.24.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.25.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.26.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.26_Prize.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.27.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.28.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.29.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.29_Prize.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.30.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 Oct 16: Whitecap Mongoose (2nd)= Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Popup.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2).png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.01.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.02.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.03.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.04.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.05.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.06.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.07.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.08.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.09.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.10.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.11.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.12.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.13.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.14.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.15.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.16.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.17.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.18.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.19.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.20.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.21.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.21_Prize.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.22.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.23.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.24.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.25.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.26.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.26_Prize.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.27.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.28.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.29.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.29_Prize.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.30.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 Oct 02: Werewoof= Arena_Werewoof_Popup.png Arena_Werewoof.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.01.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.02.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.03.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.04.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.05.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.06.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.07.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.08.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.09.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.10.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.11.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.12.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.13.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.14.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.15.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.16.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.16_Prize.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.17.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.18.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.19.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.20.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.21.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.22.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.23.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.24.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.25.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.26.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.27.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.28.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.29.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.30.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.31.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.32.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.33.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.34.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.35.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.36.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.37.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.37_Prize.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.38.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.39.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.40.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.41.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.42.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.43.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.44.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.45.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.46.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.47.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.48.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.48_Prize.png Arena_Werewoof_Rd.48_Prize2.png ---- |-| 2018 Sep 25: Blossom Possum (2nd)= Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Popup.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2).png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.01.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.02.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.03.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.04.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.05.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.06.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.07.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.08.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.09.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.10.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.11.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.12.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.12_Prize.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.13.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.14.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.15.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.16.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.16_Prize.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.17.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.18.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.19.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.20.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.20_Prize.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.21.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.21_Prize.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.22.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.23.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.24.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.25.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.26.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.26_Prize.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.27.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.28.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.29.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.30.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 Sep 07: Aethler= Arena_Aethler_Popup.png Arena_Aethler.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.01.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.02.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.03.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.04.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.05.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.06.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.07.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.08.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.09.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.10.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.11.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.12.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.13.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.14.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.15.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.16.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.16_Prize.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.17.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.18.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.19.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.20.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.21.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.22.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.23.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.24.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.25.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.26.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.27.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.28.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.29.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.30.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.31.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.32.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.33.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.34.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.35.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.36.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.37.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.37_Prize.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.38.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.39.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.40.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.41.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.42.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.43.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.44.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.45.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.46.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.47.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.48.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.48_Prize.png Arena_Aethler_Rd.48_Prize2.png ---- |-| 2018 Aug 31: Emberscorch= Arena_Emberscorch_Popup.png Arena_Emberscorch.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.01.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.02.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.03.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.04.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.05.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.06.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.07.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.08.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.09.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.10.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.11.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.12.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.13.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.13_Prize.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.14.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.15.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.16.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.17.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.18.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.19.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.20.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.21.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.22.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.23.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.24.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.25.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.26.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.26_Prize.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.27.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.28.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.29.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.29_Prize.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.30.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Emberscorch_Rd.30_Prize2.png ---- |-| 2018 Aug 24: Evening Bat= Arena_EveningBat_Popup.png Arena_EveningBat.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.01.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.02.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.03.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.04.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.05.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.06.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.07.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.08.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.09.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.10.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.11.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.12.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.13.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.14.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.15.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.16.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.17.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.18.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.19.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.20.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.21.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.22.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.23.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.24.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.25.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.26.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.27.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.28.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.29.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.30.png Arena_EveningBat_Rd.30_Prize.png ---- |-| 2018 Aug 14: Star Deer= Arena_StarDeer_Popup.png Arena_StarDeer.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.01.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.02.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.03.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.03_Prize_1.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.03_Prize_2.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.04.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.05.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.06.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.07.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.08.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.09.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.10.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.11.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.12.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.13.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.14.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.15.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.16.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.17.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.18.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.19.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.20.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.21.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.22.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.23.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.24.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.25.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.26.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.27.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.28.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.29.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.30.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.31.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.32.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.33.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.34.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.35.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.36.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.37.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.38.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.39.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.40.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.41.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.42.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.43.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.44.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.45.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.46.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.47.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.48.png Arena_StarDeer_Rd.48_Prize.png ---- |-| 2018 Aug 03: Meteroar= Arena_Meteroar_Popup.png Arena_Meteroar.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.01.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.02.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.03.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.04.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.05.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.06.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.07.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.08.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.09.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.10.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.11.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.12.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.13.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.14.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.15.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.16.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.17.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.18.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.19.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.20.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.21.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.22.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.23.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.24.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.25.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.26.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.27.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.28.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.29.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.29_Prize.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.30.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_Meteroar_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 Jul 20: Manebow= Arena_Manebow_Popup.png Arena_Manebow.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.01.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.02.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.03.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.04.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.05.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.06.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.07.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.08.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.09.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.10.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.11.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.12.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.13.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.14.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.15.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.16.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.17.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.18.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.19.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.20.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.21.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.22.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.23.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.24.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.25.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.26.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.27.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.28.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.29.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.30.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.31.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.32.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.33.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.34.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.35.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.36.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.37.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.38.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.39.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.40.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.41.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.42.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.43.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.44.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.45.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.46.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.47.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.48.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.48_Prize.png Arena_Manebow_Rd.48_Prize2.png ---- |-| 2018 Jul 13: Chromeleon= Arena_Chromeleon_Popup.png Arena_Chromeleon.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.01.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.02.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.03.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.04.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.05.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.06.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.07.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.08.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.09.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.10.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.11.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.12.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.13.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.14.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.15.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.16.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.17.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.18.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.19.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.20.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.21.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.22.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.23.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.24.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.25.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.26.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.27.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.28.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.29.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.30.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Chromeleon_Rd.30_Prize2.png ---- |-| 2018 Jun 26: Loam Gnome= Arena_LoamGnome_Popup.png Arena_LoamGnome.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.01.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.02.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.03.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.04.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.05.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.06.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.07.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.08.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.09.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.10.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.11.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.12.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.13.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.14.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.15.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.16.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.17.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.18.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.19.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.20.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.21.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.22.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.23.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.24.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.25.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.26.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.27.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.28.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.29.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.30.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.31.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.32.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.33.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.34.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.35.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.36.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.37.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.38.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.39.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.40.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.41.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.42.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.43.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.44.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.45.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.46.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.47.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.48.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.48_Prize.png Arena_LoamGnome_Rd.48_Prize2.png ---- |-| 2018 Jun 15: Planticore= Arena_Planticore_Popup.png Arena_Planticore.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.01.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.01_Prize.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.02.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.03.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.04.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.05.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.06.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.07.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.08.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.09.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.10.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.11.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.12.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.13.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.14.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.15.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.16.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.17.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.18.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.19.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.20.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.21.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.22.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.23.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.24.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.25.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.26.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.27.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.28.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.29.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.30.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Planticore_Rd.30_Prize2.png ---- |-| 2018 Jun 01: Anuket= *Hatch your Anuket to earn a final 1,000 ! Arena_Anuket_Popup.png Arena_Anuket.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.01.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.02.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.03.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.04.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.05.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.06.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.07.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.08.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.09.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.10.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.11.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.12.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.13.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.14.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.15.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.16.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.17.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.18.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.19.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.20.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.21.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.22.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.23.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.24.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.25.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.26.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.27.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.28.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.29.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.30.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.31.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.32.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.33.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.34.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.35.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.36.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.37.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.38.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.39.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.40.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.41.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.42.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.43.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.44.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.45.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.46.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.47.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.48.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.48_Prize.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.48_Prize2.png Arena_Anuket_Rd.48_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 May 25: Whitecap Mongoose= *Hatch your Whitecap Mongoose to earn a final 600 ! Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Popup.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.01.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.02.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.03.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.04.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.05.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.06.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.07.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.08.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.09.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.10.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.11.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.12.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.13.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.14.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.15.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.16.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.17.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.18.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.19.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.20.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.21.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.22.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.23.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.24.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.25.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.26.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.27.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.27_Prize.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.28.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.29.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.30.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 May 19: Lantern Fish= *Hatch your Lantern Fish to earn a final 600 ! Arena_LanternFish_Popup.png Arena_LanternFish.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.01.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.02.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.03.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.04.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.05.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.06.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.07.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.08.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.09.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.10.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.11.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.12.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.13.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.14.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.15.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.16.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.17.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.18.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.19.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.20.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.21.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.22.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.23.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.24.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.25.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.26.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.27.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.27_Prize.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.28.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.29.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.30.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_LanternFish_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 May 08: Paradise Peccary= *Hatch your Paradise Peccary to earn a final 1,000 ! Arena_ParadisePeccary_Popup.png Arena_ParadisePeccary.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.01.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.02.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.03.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.04.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.05.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.06.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.07.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.08.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.09.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.10.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.11.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.12.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.13.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.14.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.15.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.16.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.17.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.18.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.19.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.20.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.21.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.22.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.23.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.24.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.25.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.26.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.27.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.28.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.29.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.30.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.31.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.32.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.33.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.34.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.35.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.36.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.37.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.38.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.39.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.40.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.41.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.42.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.43.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.44.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.45.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.46.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.47.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.48.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.48_Prize.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.48_Prize2.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Rd.48_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 Apr 27: Blossom Possum= *Hatch your Blossom Possum to earn a final 500 ! Arena_BlossomPossum_Popup.png Arena_BlossomPossum.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.01.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.02.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.03.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.04.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.05.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.06.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.07.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.08.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.09.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.10.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.11.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.12.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.13.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.14.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.15.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.16.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.17.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.18.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.19.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.20.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.21.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.22.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.23.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.24.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.25.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.26.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.27.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.27_Prize.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.28.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.29.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.30.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 Apr 13: Springbok= *Hatch your Springbok to earn a final 1,000 ! Arena_Springbok_Popup.png Arena_Springbok.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.01.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.02.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.03.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.04.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.05.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.06.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.07.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.08.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.09.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.10.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.11.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.12.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.13.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.14.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.15.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.16.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.17.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.18.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.19.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.20.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.21.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.22.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.23.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.24.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.25.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.26.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.27.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.28.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.29.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.30.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.31.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.32.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.33.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.34.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.35.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.36.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.37.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.38.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.39.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.40.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.41.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.42.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.43.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.44.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.45.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.46.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.47.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.48.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.48_Prize.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.48_Prize2.png Arena_Springbok_Rd.48_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 Apr 03: Cedar Waxwing= *Hatch your Cedar Waxwing to earn a final 500 ! Arena_CedarWaxwing_Popup.png Arena_CedarWaxwing.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.01.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.02.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.03.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.04.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.05.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.06.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.07.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.08.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.09.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.10.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.11.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.12.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.13.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.14.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.15.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.16.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.17.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.18.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.19.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.20.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.21.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.22.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.23.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.24.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.25.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.26.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.27.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.27_Prize.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.28.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.29.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.30.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 Mar 20: Water Buffalo= *Hatch your Water Buffalo to earn a final 1,000 ! Arena_WaterBuffalo_Popup.png Arena_WaterBuffalo.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.01.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.02.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.03.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.04.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.05.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.06.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.07.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.08.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.09.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.10.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.11.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.12.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.13.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.14.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.15.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.16.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.17.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.18.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.19.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.20.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.21.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.22.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.23.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.24.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.25.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.26.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.27.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.28.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.29.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.30.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.31.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.32.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.33.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.34.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.35.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.36.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.37.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.38.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.39.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.40.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.41.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.42.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.43.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.44.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.45.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.46.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.47.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.48.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.48_Prize.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.48_Prize2.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Rd.48_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 Mar 13: Ember Ermine= *Hatch your Ember Ermine to earn a final 500 ! Arena_EmberErmine_Popup.png Arena_EmberErmine.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.01.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.02.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.03.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.04.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.05.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.06.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.07.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.08.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.09.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.10.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.11.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.12.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.13.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.14.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.15.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.16.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.17.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.18.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.19.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.20.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.21.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.22.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.23.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.24.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.25.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.26.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.27.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.27_Prize.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.28.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.29.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.30.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_EmberErmine_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 Mar 06: Rainforest Flyer= *Hatch your Rainforest Flyer to earn a final 500 ! Arena_RainforestFlyer_Popup.png Arena_RainforestFlyer.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.01.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.02.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.03.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.04.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.05.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.06.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.07.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.08.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.09.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.10.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.11.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.12.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.13.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.14.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.15.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.16.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.17.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.18.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.19.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.20.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.21.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.22.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.23.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.24.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.25.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.26.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.27.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.27_Prize.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.28.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.29.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.30.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 Feb 20: XO Fox= *Hatch your XO Fox to earn a final 1,250 ! Arena_XOFox_Popup.png Arena_XOFox.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.01.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.02.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.03.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.04.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.05.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.06.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.07.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.08.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.09.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.10.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.11.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.12.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.13.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.14.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.15.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.16.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.17.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.18.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.19.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.20.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.21.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.22.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.23.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.24.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.25.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.26.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.27.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.28.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.29.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.30.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.31.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.32.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.33.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.34.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.35.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.36.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.37.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.38.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.39.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.40.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.41.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.42.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.43.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.44.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.45.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.46.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.47.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.48.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.48_Prize.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.48_Prize2.png Arena_XOFox_Rd.48_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 Jan 23: King Cobra= *Hatch your King Cobra to earn a final 1,000 ! Arena_KingCobra_Popup.png Arena_KingCobra.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.01.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.02.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.03.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.03_Prize2.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.04.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.05.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.06.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.07.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.08.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.09.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.10.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.11.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.12.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.13.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.14.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.15.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.16.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.17.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.18.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.19.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.20.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.21.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.22.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.23.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.24.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.25.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.26.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.27.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.28.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.29.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.30.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.31.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.32.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.33.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.34.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.35.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.36.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.37.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.38.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.39.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.40.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.41.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.42.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.43.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.44.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.45.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.46.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.47.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.48.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.48_Prize.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.48_Prize2.png Arena_KingCobra_Rd.48_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 Jan 16: Impurrious= *Hatch your Impurrious to earn a final 600 ! Arena_Impurrious_Popup.png Arena_Impurrious.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.01.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.02.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.03.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.04.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.05.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.06.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.07.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.08.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.09.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.10.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.11.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.12.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.13.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.14.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.15.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.16.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.17.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.18.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.19.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.20.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.21.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.22.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.23.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.24.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.25.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.26.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.27.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.27_Prize.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.28.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.29.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.30.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_Impurrious_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2018 Jan 09: Woodsmane= *Hatch your Woodsmane to earn a final 600 ! Arena_Woodsmane_Popup.png Arena_Woodsmane.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.01.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.02.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.03.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.04.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.05.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.06.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.07.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.08.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.09.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.10.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.11.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.12.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.13.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.14.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.15.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.15_Prize2.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.16.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.17.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.18.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.19.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.20.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.21.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.22.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.23.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.24.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.25.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.26.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.27.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.27_Prize.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.28.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.29.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.30.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_Woodsmane_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- ---- Past Tournaments of 2017 |-| 2017 Dec 26: German Shepburn= *Hatch your German Shepburn to earn a final 250 ! Arena_GermanShepburn_Popup.png Arena_GermanShepburn.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.01.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.02.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.03.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.03_Prize2.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.04.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.05.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.06.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.07.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.08.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.09.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.10.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.11.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.12.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.13.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.14.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.15.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.16.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.17.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.18.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.19.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.20.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.21.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.22.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.23.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.24.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.25.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.26.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.27.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.28.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.29.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.30.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.31.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.32.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.33.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.34.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.35.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.36.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.37.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.38.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.39.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.40.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.41.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.42.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.43.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.44.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.45.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.46.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.47.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.48.png Arena_GermanShepburn_Rd.48_Prize.png ---- |-| 2017 Dec 19: Jolly Collie= *Hatch your Jolly Collie to earn a final 200 ! Arena_JollyCollie_Popup.png Arena_JollyCollie.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.01.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.02.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.03.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.03_Prize2.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.04.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.05.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.06.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.07.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.08.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.09.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.10.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.11.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.12.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.13.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.14.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.15.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.16.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.17.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.18.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.19.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.20.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.21.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.22.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.23.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.24.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.25.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.26.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.27.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.27_Prize.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.28.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.29.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.30.png Arena_JollyCollie_Rd.30_Prize.png ---- |-| 2017 Dec 05: Turquoise Pony= *Hatch your Turquoise Pony to earn a final 800 ! Arena_TurquoisePony_Popup.png Arena_TurquoisePony.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.01.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.02.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.03.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.04.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.05.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.06.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.07.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.08.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.09.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.10.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.11.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.12.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.13.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.14.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.15.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.16.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.17.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.18.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.19.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.20.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.21.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.22.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.23.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.24.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.25.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.26.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.27.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.28.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.29.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.30.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.31.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.32.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.33.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.34.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.35.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.36.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.37.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.38.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.39.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.40.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.41.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.42.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.43.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.44.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.45.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.46.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.47.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.48.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.48_Prize.png Arena_TurquoisePony_Rd.48_Prize2.png ---- |-| 2017 Nov 28: Caracaroler= *Hatch your Caracaroler to earn a final 600 ! Arena_Caracaroler_Popup.png Arena_Caracaroler.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.01.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.02.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.03.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.04.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.05.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.06.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.07.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.08.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.09.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.10.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.11.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.12.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.13.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.14.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.15.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.16.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.17.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.18.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.19.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.20.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.21.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.22.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.23.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.24.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.25.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.26.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.27.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.27_Prize.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.28.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.29.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.30.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.30_Prize2.png Arena_Caracaroler_Rd.30_Prize3.png ---- |-| 2017 Nov 21: Harvest Loon= *Hatch your Harvest Loon to earn a final 700 ! Arena_HarvestLoon_Popup.png Arena_HarvestLoon.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.01.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.02.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.03.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.04.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.05.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.06.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.07.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.08.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.09.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.10.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.11.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.12.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.13.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.14.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.15.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.16.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.17.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.18.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.19.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.20.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.21.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.22.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.23.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.24.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.25.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.26.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.27.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.27_Prize.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.28.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.29.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.30.png Arena_HarvestLoon_Rd.30_Prize.png ---- |-| 2017 Nov 07: Topaz Pony= Arena_TopazPony_Popup.png Arena_TopazPony.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.01.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.02.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.03.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.03_Prize.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.04.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.05.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.06.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.07.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.08.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.08_Prize.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.09.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.10.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.11.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.12.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.13.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.14.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.15.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.15_Prize.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.16.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.17.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.18.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.19.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.20.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.21.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.22.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.22_Prize.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.23.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.24.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.25.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.26.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.27.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.28.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.29.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.30.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.30_Prize.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.31.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.32.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.33.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.34.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.35.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.36.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.37.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.38.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.39.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.40.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.41.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.42.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.43.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.44.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.45.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.46.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.47.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.48.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.48_Prize.png Arena_TopazPony_Rd.48_Prize2.png ---- |-| 2017 Oct 24: Jack-O'-Lanturtle= *Hatch your Jack-O'-Lanturtle to earn a final 1 ! Arena_JackO'Lanturtle_Popup.png Arena_JackO'Lanturtle.png ---- |-| 2017 Oct 10: Opal Pony= Arena_OpalPony_popup.png Arena_OpalPony.png Arena_OpalPony_Rd.01.png Arena_OpalPony_Rd.02.png Arena_OpalPony_Rd.03.png Arena_OpalPony_Rd.04.png Arena_OpalPony_Rd.05.png ---- |-| 2017 Sep 26: Glasstodon= Arena_Glasstodon_popup.png Arena_Glasstodon.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.01.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.02.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.03.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.04.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.05.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.06.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.07.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.08.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.09.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.10.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.11.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.12.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.13.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.14.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.15.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.16.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.17.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.18.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.19.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.20.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.21.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.22.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.23.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.24.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.25.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.26.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.27.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.28.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.29.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.30.png Arena_Glasstodon_Rd.30 Prize.png ---- |-| 2017 Sep 15: Aqua Ursa= Arena_AquaUrsa_popup.png Arena_AquaUrsa.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.01.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.02.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.03.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.04.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.05.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.06.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.07.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.08.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.09.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.10.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.11.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.12.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.13.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.14.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.15.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.16.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.17.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.18.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.19.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.20.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.21.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.22.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.23.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.24.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.25.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.26.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.27.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.28.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.29.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.30.png Arena_AquaUrsa_Rd.30 Prize.png ---- |-| 2017 Sep 01: Sapphire Pony= Arena_SapphirePony_popup.png Arena_SapphirePony.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.01.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.02.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.03.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.04.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.05.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.06.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.07.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.08.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.09.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.10.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.11.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.12.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.13.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.14.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.15.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.16.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.17.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.18.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.19.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.20.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.21.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.22.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.23.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.24.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.25.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.26.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.27.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.28.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.29.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.30.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.31.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.32.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.33.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.34.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.35.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.36.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.37.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.38.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.39.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.40.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.41.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.42.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.43.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.44.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.45.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.46.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.47.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.48.png Arena_SapphirePony_Rd.48 Prize.png ---- |-| 2017 Aug 25: Peridot Pony= Arena_PeridotPony_popup.png Arena_PeridotPony.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.01.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.02.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.03.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.04.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.05.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.06.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.07.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.08.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.09.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.10.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.11.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.12.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.13.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.14.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.15.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.16.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.17.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.18.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.19.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.20.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.21.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.22.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.23.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.24.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.25.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.26.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.27.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.28.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.29.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.30.png Arena_PeridotPony_Rd.30_Prize.png ---- |-| 2017 Aug 15: Sunburst Steed= Arena_SunburstSteed_popup.png Arena_SunburstSteed.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.01.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.02.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.03.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.04.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.05.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.06.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.07.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.08.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.09.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.10.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.11.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.12.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.13.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.14.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.15.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.16.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.17.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.18.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.19.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.20.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.21.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.22.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.23.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.24.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.25.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.26.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.27.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.28.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.29.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.30.png Arena_SunburstSteed_Rd.30_Prize.png ---- |-| 2017 Aug 01: Sirrus= Arena_Sirrus_Popup.png Arena_Sirrus.png Arena Sirrus Rd.01.png Arena Sirrus Rd.02.png Arena Sirrus Rd.03.png Arena Sirrus Rd.04.png Arena Sirrus Rd.05.png Arena Sirrus Rd.06.png Arena Sirrus Rd.07.png Arena Sirrus Rd.08.png Arena Sirrus Rd.09.png Arena Sirrus Rd.10.png Arena Sirrus Rd.11.png Arena Sirrus Rd.12.png Arena Sirrus Rd.13.png Arena Sirrus Rd.14.png Arena Sirrus Rd.15.png Arena Sirrus Rd.16.png Arena Sirrus Rd.17.png Arena Sirrus Rd.18.png Arena Sirrus Rd.19.png Arena Sirrus Rd.20.png Arena Sirrus Rd.21.png Arena Sirrus Rd.22.png Arena Sirrus Rd.23.png Arena Sirrus Rd.24.png Arena Sirrus Rd.25.png Arena Sirrus Rd.26.png Arena Sirrus Rd.27.png Arena Sirrus Rd.28.png Arena Sirrus Rd.29.png Arena Sirrus Rd.30.png Arena Sirrus Rd.31.png Arena Sirrus Rd.32.png Arena Sirrus Rd.33.png Arena Sirrus Rd.34.png Arena Sirrus Rd.35.png Arena Sirrus Rd.36.png Arena Sirrus Rd.37.png Arena Sirrus Rd.38.png Arena Sirrus Rd.39.png Arena Sirrus Rd.40.png Arena Sirrus Rd.41.png Arena Sirrus Rd.42.png Arena Sirrus Rd.43.png Arena Sirrus Rd.44.png Arena Sirrus Rd.45.png Arena Sirrus Rd.46.png Arena Sirrus Rd.47.png Arena Sirrus Rd.48.png Arena Sirrus Rd.48 Prize.png ---- |-| 2017 Jul 25: Thundeerkat= Arena_Thundeerkat_popup.png Arena_Thundeerkat.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.01.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.02.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.03.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.04.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.05.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.06.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.07.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.08.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.09.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.10.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.11.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.12.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.13.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.14.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.15.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.16.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.17.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.18.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.19.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.20.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.21.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.22.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.23.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.24.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.25.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.26.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.27.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.28.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.29.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.30.png Arena_Thundeerkat_Rd.30_Prize.png ---- |-| 2017 Jul 18: Ruby Pony= Arena_RubyPony_popup.png Arena_RubyPony.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.01.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.02.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.03.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.04.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.05.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.06.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.07.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.08.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.09.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.10.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.11.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.12.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.13.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.14.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.15.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.16.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.17.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.18.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.19.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.20.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.21.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.22.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.23.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.24.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.25.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.26.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.27.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.28.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.29.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.30.png Arena_RubyPony_Rd.30_Prize.png ---- |-| 2017 Jul 14: Doodle Poodle= Arena_DoodlePoodle_popup.png Arena_DoodlePoodle.png Arena_DoodlePoodle_Rd.01.png Arena_DoodlePoodle_Rd.02.png Arena_DoodlePoodle_Rd.03.png Arena_DoodlePoodle_Rd.04.png Arena_DoodlePoodle_Rd.05.png Arena_DoodlePoodle_Rd.06.png Arena_DoodlePoodle_Rd.07.png Arena_DoodlePoodle_Rd.08.png Arena_DoodlePoodle_Rd.09.png Arena_DoodlePoodle_Rd.10.png Arena_DoodlePoodle_Rd.11.png Arena_DoodlePoodle_Rd.12.png Arena_DoodlePoodle_Rd.13.png Arena_DoodlePoodle_Rd.14.png Arena_DoodlePoodle_Rd.15.png Arena_DoodlePoodle_Rd.16.png Arena_DoodlePoodle_Rd.17.png Arena_DoodlePoodle_Rd.18.png Arena_DoodlePoodle_Rd.18_Prize.png|linktext=How many Doodle Poodles!!! Arena_DoodlePoodle_4200inStore!.png|linktext=April 1st just came early!!! ---- |-| 2017 Jun 30: G.I. Joey (2nd)= Arena_G.I._Joey_popup.png Arena_G.I._Joey.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.01.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.02.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.03.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.04.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.05.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.06.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.07.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.08.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.09.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.10.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.11.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.12.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.13.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.14.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.15.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.16.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.17.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.18.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.19.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.20.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.21.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.22.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.23.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.24.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.25.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.26.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.27.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.28.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.29.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.30.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.31.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.32.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.33.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.34.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.35.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.36.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.37.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.38.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.39.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.40.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.41.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.42.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.43.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.44.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.45.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.46.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.47.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.48.png Arena G.I. Joey Rd.48 Prize.png ---- |-| 2017 Jun 23: Dogfish= Arena_Dogfish_popup.png Arena_Dogfish.png Arena Dogfish Rd.01.png Arena Dogfish Rd.02.png Arena Dogfish Rd.03.png Arena Dogfish Rd.04.png Arena Dogfish Rd.05.png Arena Dogfish Rd.06.png Arena Dogfish Rd.07.png Arena Dogfish Rd.08.png Arena Dogfish Rd.09.png Arena Dogfish Rd.10.png Arena Dogfish Rd.11.png Arena Dogfish Rd.12.png Arena Dogfish Rd.13.png Arena Dogfish Rd.14.png Arena Dogfish Rd.15.png Arena Dogfish Rd.16.png Arena Dogfish Rd.17.png Arena Dogfish Rd.18.png Arena Dogfish Rd.19.png Arena Dogfish Rd.20.png Arena Dogfish Rd.21.png Arena Dogfish Rd.22.png Arena Dogfish Rd.23.png Arena Dogfish Rd.24.png Arena Dogfish Rd.25.png Arena Dogfish Rd.26.png Arena Dogfish Rd.27.png Arena Dogfish Rd.28.png Arena Dogfish Rd.29.png Arena Dogfish Rd.30.png Arena Dogfish Rd.30 Prize.png ---- |-| 2017 Jun 13: Pearl Pony= PearlPony_popup.png Arena_PearlPony.png Arena PearlPony Rd.01.png Arena PearlPony Rd.02.png Arena PearlPony Rd.03.png Arena PearlPony Rd.04.png Arena PearlPony Rd.05.png Arena PearlPony Rd.06.png Arena PearlPony Rd.07.png Arena PearlPony Rd.08.png Arena PearlPony Rd.09.png Arena PearlPony Rd.10.png Arena PearlPony Rd.11.png Arena PearlPony Rd.12.png Arena PearlPony Rd.13.png Arena PearlPony Rd.14.png Arena PearlPony Rd.15.png Arena PearlPony Rd.16.png Arena PearlPony Rd.17.png Arena PearlPony Rd.18.png Arena PearlPony Rd.19.png Arena PearlPony Rd.20.png Arena PearlPony Rd.21.png Arena PearlPony Rd.22.png Arena PearlPony Rd.23.png Arena PearlPony Rd.24.png Arena PearlPony Rd.25.png Arena PearlPony Rd.26.png Arena PearlPony Rd.27.png Arena PearlPony Rd.28.png Arena PearlPony Rd.29.png Arena PearlPony Rd.30.png Arena PearlPony Rd.30 Prize.png ---- |-| 2017 May 30: Captain Time= Arena_CaptainTime_popup.png Arena CaptainTime.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.01.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.02.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.03.png Arena_CaptainTime_Rd_03_Prize.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.04.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.05.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.06.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.07.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.08.png Arena_CaptainTime_Rd_08_Prize.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.09.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.10.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.11.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.12.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.13.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.14.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.15.png Arena_CaptainTime_Rd_15_Prize.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.16.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.17.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.18.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.19.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.20.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.21.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.22.png Arena_CaptainTime_Rd_22_Prize.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.23.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.24.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.25.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.26.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.27.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.28.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.29.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.30.png Arena_CaptainTime_Rd_30_Prize.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.31.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.32.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.33.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.34.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.35.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.36.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.37.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.38.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.39.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.40.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.41.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.42.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.43.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.44.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.45.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.46.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.47.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.48.png Arena CaptainTime Rd.48 Prize.png ---- |-| 2017 May 26: Taurus= Arena_Taurus_popup.png Arena Taurus.png Arena Taurus Rd.01.png Arena Taurus Rd.02.png Arena_Taurus_Rd.03.png Arena Taurus Rd.04.png Arena Taurus Rd.05.png Arena Taurus Rd.06.png Arena_Taurus_Rd.07.png Arena_Taurus_Rd.08.png Arena Taurus Rd.09.png Arena Taurus Rd.10.png Arena Taurus Rd.11.png Arena Taurus Rd.12.png Arena Taurus Rd.13.png Arena Taurus Rd.14.png Arena Taurus Rd.15.png Arena Taurus Rd.16.png Arena Taurus Rd.17.png Arena Taurus Rd.18.png Arena_Taurus_Rd.19.png Arena Taurus Rd.20.png Arena Taurus Rd.21.png Arena_Taurus_Rd.22.png Arena Taurus Rd.23.png Arena Taurus Rd.24.png Arena_Taurus_Rd.24_Prize.png ---- |-| 2017 May 16: Emerald Pony= EmeraldPony_popup.png Arena_EmeraldPony.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.01.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.02.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.03.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.04.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.05.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.06.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.07.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.08.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.09.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.10.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.11.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.12.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.13.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.14.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.15.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.16.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.17.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.18.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.19.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.20.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.21.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.22.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.23.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.24.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.25.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.26.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.27.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.28.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.29.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.30.png Arena_EmeraldPony_Rd.30_prize.png ---- |-| 2017 May 09: Hotter Otter= HotterOtter_popup.jpg Arena_HotterOtter.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.01.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.01_prize.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.02.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.03.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.04.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.05.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.06.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.07.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.08.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.09.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.10.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.11.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.12.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.13.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.14.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.15.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.16.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.16(not 15!)_win.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.17.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.18.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.19.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.20.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.21.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.22.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.23.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.24.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.25.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.26.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.27.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.28.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.29.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.30.png Arena_HotterOtter_Rd.30_prize.png ---- |-| 2017 Apr 28: Fabled Roc= Arena_FabledRoc.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.01.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.02.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.03.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.04.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.05.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.06.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.07.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.08.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.09.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.10.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.11.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.12.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.13.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.14.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.15.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.16.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.17.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.18.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.19.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.20.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.21.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.22.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.23.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.24.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.25.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.26.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.27.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.28.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.29.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.30.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.30_prize.png ---- |-| 2017 Apr 21: Diamond Pony= DiamondPony_popup.png Arena_DiamondPony.PNG Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.01.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.02.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.03.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.04.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.05.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.05(not 4!)_win.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.06.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.07.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.08.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.09.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.10.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.11.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.12.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.13.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.14.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.15.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.16.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.17.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.18.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.19.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.20.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.21.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.22.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.23.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.24.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.25.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.26.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.27.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.28.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.29.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.30.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.30_battle.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.30_prize.png ---- |-| 2017 Apr 11: Jagwire= Arena_Jagwire.PNG Arena_Jagwire_Rd.01.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.02.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.03.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.04.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.05.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.06.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.07.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.08.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.09.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.10.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.11.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.12.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.13.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.14.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.15.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.16.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.17.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.18.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.19.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.20.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.21.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.22.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.23.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.24.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.25.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.26.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.27.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.28.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.29.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.30.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.30_win.png ---- |-| 2017 Mar 28: Aries= Arena_Aries.png Arena_Aries_Rd.01.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.02.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.03.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.04.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.05.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.06.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.07.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.08.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.09.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.10.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.11.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.12.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.13.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.14.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.15.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.16.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.17.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.18.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.19.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.20.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.21.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.22.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.23.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.24.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.25.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.26.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.27.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.28.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.29.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.30.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.30_Win.PNG ---- |-| 2017 Mar 17: Aquamarine Pony= AquamarinePony_popup.png Arena_AquamarinePony.png ---- |-| 2017 Feb 24: Hippiepotomus= Arena - Hippiepotomus.png ---- |-| 2017 Feb 14: Cuddle Monster= Cuddle Monster - (ends 2017-02-19).png Cuddle Monster (ends 2017-02-19).PNG CuddleMonster_Rd30_win.png CuddleMonster_Rd30_prize!.png ---- |-| 2017 Feb 10: Rumblebee (2nd)= Rumblebee_(ends 2017-02-12).png ---- |-| 2017 Feb 03: Napping Turtle= NappingTurtle_(ends 2017-02-07).png ---- |-| 2017 Jan 27: Year of the Rooster= YearoftheRooster (ends 2017-01-29).png YearoftheRooster_popup.png YearoftheRooster_victory.png ---- |-| 2017 Jan 17: Diamondback= Diamondback_popup.png ---- |-| 2017 Jan 10: Cave Art Sabertooth= CaveArtSabertooth_popup.jpg ---- ---- Past Tournaments of 2016 |-| 2016 Dec 23: Snowflake Drake= Snowflake Drake Adult.png ---- ---- Category:Gameplay